The present invention relates to fatigue cycle sensors and in particular to a plunger mounted in the bore of a body for an interference fit.
It is known to measure the cycles through which a machine operates by means of a numerical counter. The purpose of counting cycles is to anticipate when a part may be so fatigued as to be likely to fail. The extent to which a part is fatigued depends upon the magnitude of stress applied thereto and its duration. A disadvantage with a numerical counter is that it does not take into account any variation in the force being applied or its duration. Furthermore, for operations which are not necessarily cyclical a counter cannot be employed to estimate fatigue.